NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN CROSSOVER DATE!
by InaAmakura
Summary: NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN DATE: CROSSOVERS! REAL LIFE WITH ME AND FRIENDS! : ONESHOT STORY!


NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN CROSSOVER: DATE

Naruto: I have a date today.

Hinata: What shall I wear?

(5 hrs later)

HInata:I wonder if I am waiting in the wrong place.....Oh well I will wait five more minutes.

(naruto at Home)

Naruto: I am running late.

(LAST MINUTE!!)

Naruto: I am sorry I am late. (in head: Oh there's Hinata-Chan)

Naruto: HEY HINATA THANKS FOR WAITING!!!(does weird wave thing)

Hinata: What happened? I was getting worried.

Naruto: Don't be so mad.

Hinata: I'm n-not m-mad.....

Naruto: Do you mind if I look in this store for a minute?

(SIGN READS: RAMEN LOVERS STORE!!!!)

Hinata: Shall we stop for Ramen?

Naruto: BELIEVE IT!!!HAHAHHAHA

(AFTER RAMEN SHOPPING____)

Hinata: Where should we go next?

Naruto: FOOD!

Hinata: Sushi?

Naruto: I'd Rather have Ramen if ya know what I mean.

(AFTER LUNCH!!!!)

Hinata: (thinking: I wonder how much money I have left.)

*Hinata Pulls out purse* Hinata: Shoot, I might need more than this.

Naruto: What's wrong?

Hinata: Um nothing....^^'

Naruto: Oh look there's Sakura-Chan! HEY SAKURA-CHAN!!! YOU LOOK PRUDY TODAY!!!

Sakura: Naruto YOU IDIOT!! When your dating someone you don't say that to another women you tell the girl your dating that!

Sheesh do I have to tell you everything....Honestly.

Naruto: OH! HEY HINATA-CHAN!!!!!!....(looks around) Hinata-Chan?

Sakura: OH hi Hinata. I can't believe you can put up with him...So what's the matter?

Hinata: I need more money...to pay.

Sakura: Why doesn't Naruto just pay he has his money.

Hinata:....

Sakura: Oh right he as a chip for a brain.....

Naruto: There you are Hinata!

Hinata: AH!! Um....haha Hi Nar-naruto-Kun.....

Sakura: Naruto ask that her if you could borrow money!

Naruto: Y-yes...ma'am (geez Why so pushing *_*)

(images Inner Sakura: NARUTO!!!!!!)

Naruto: I should just shut my trap....

Hinata: WOW! How did you do it?

Sakura: Just the power of me. (Inner self: CHA RIGHT!!!!!)

Naruto: Hey...um?

Anime Girl: Yeah what do you want. I BUSY Don't ya see kid.

Naruto: Who are you!?

Anime Girl: I'm Haruko from Furi Curi. Don cha no this this a cross over and you are in an cosplay cafe!?

Naruto: What...a? Anyways do you have any money on you?

Haruko: Oh no IT'S THE FANBOYS FOUND ME!!SORRY KID GOTTA FLY!!!*starts motor and takes off*

Fanboys: THERE SHE IS!!!! OH NO SHE'S ESCAPING!!!!

Naruto:Ok that was a little strange...

Sakura: It's okay Naruto i payed you two can go now.

(after they walk out)

Sakura: CHA!!!! WHO YOU CALLING WEAK!!!!!

(place blows up)

Hinata: It's 11 o'clock already! I have to go home.

Naruto: Shall I walk you home?

Hinata: Um....um...I....*face turns red*

Naruto: Is that a no?

Hinata: no. I mean yes you can.

Naruto: Hey Hinata do you like me?

HInata: Um....I.......*face turns blood red* (thinking: Why must I be so nervous!!!)

Naruto: So do you? Becasue I like you alot.

*Hinata faints*

Naruto: Hey Hinata what's wrong are you sick.

(AT HYUUGA HOUSE)

Naruto: Um Here's Hinata. I brought her home.

Neji: Oh hi there nar......WHAT DID YOU DO TO LADY HINATA!!!!WHY'S HER FACE SO PALE!!! IF YOU TOUCHED HER I'LL MURDER YOU!!!

Naruto: No no haha(first he wants to kill her now he treats he like a princess!? What's going on!)

(after telling him Hinata decided to wake up)

Hinata: I LOVE YOU NARUTO!!!

Reporter Woman" Are you happy with what you just said?

Hinata: Yes..I FINALLY TOLD NARUTO-KUN!!!!

Reporter: Yes you did and 1000 other people

.

Hinata: huh!?

Reporter: WE ARE LIVE AT THE HYUUGA HOUSE VIEWERS AND HINATA HYUUGA JUST CONFESSED HER LOVE FOR NARUTO!!!

*Hinata faints again*

Reporter: We're are running out of. SO SEE YA NEXT TIME ON DATES IN KONOHA!!!!

Hinata: (in mind: That WHOLE date was nothing but a TV show....TTT_TTT so unfair!!!)

(real life PART)

*Girl picks up phone and calls someones*

Girl says: That was SO STRANGE!!

The other one: LOL Suzy. I thought What neji said was funny. hahaha.

Suzy: we should call Britt Britt. and Lee lee and Sam sam.

*dials numbers*

Britt Britt: THAT EPISODE WAS SO SAD AND CHEERING ME AND THEN THAT!!! POOR HINATA!!!! HAHA POOR CHEY CHEY

Chey chey:*hisses* Is Lee lee there?

Lee Lee: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA I LOVE THIS EPIOSDE!!!!!!!!

Everyone: ......O_O

Suzy: I hear writings. Or something...

Chey chey: Sam sam is that you.

Sam:.....

Chey chey: Once for yes two for no

Sam: tap.

Suzy: That sounds funny.....HAHAHA sorry moment.

Britt Britt: Are you okay?

Suzy: no. I am never. lol

Chey chey: SAM SAM WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

*slient DING*

Suzy: SHE SAYS on IM, "WRITINGA SHORT STORY......AND WE ARE IN IT RIGHT NOW!!

Everyone: *drops phones*..........*and they looked like O_O'

Sam Sam: Heh heh heh......*smiles*


End file.
